Hurts like hell
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Aziraphale avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques mots destinés à Crowley. Mais le démon n'allait pas rester sans rien faire, pas alors que son ange avait plus que sûrement besoin de lui. Alors il allait le chercher, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûtait. Il était déterminé à le retrouver, et il y arriverait.


Hey ! Alors me voici, toute pimpante avec ma première contributions au fandom de Good Omens. Évidemment, il est autour de nos ineffables husbands, OTP ultime et plus que canon. Ce petit OS a été écrit sous une impulsion inconnue à 1h30 du matin et d'une seule traite X'D Je n'ai pas voulu le modifier, j'espère que j'ai bien fait.

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ~

Musique : Comme pour le titre : « Hurts like Hell » de Fleurie, en boucle

Rating : Euuuuuuuh…..alors dans le doute, je mets T, mais il est possible que ce soit K+ X)

Disclaimer : Ce n'est pas faute de les aimer, mais les personnages et Good Omens ne m'appartient pas ! Tout à nos dieux, Pratchett et Gaiman.

Sur ce bonne lecture ~

* * *

De rage, de colère, mais surtout de désespoir, Crowley déplia ses ailes.

Il sentit le vent caresser doucement ses plumes, l'invitant à se lancer dans le vide pour prendre son envol. Si tout avait été normal, si tout était resté comme avant, il en aurait eu un léger frisson de plaisir. Ce n'était plus le cas.

Malgré qu'il soit au sommet d'un des plus hauts bâtiments de Londres, nombre de passants hoquetèrent en voyant dans le dos de cet homme d'apparences humaines une paire d'ailes jais se déployer dans toute leur envergure. Mais bien vite, ils accordèrent autant d'attention au démon qu'il leur en donnait lui-même, c'est-à-dire aucune.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance aux yeux de Crowley.

Plus rien qui ne soit dans ce monde.

Serrant dans son poing la dernière chose qui le liait un tant soit peu aux terres humaines, le démon ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il avait été stupide de croire que leur petit coup de bluff fonctionnerait éternellement. Par tous les diables ! Il avait subi la Chute, il avait été déchu, il aurait dû le prévoir… !

Mais Crowley avait espéré, sous l'influence de son ange, et il s'en était brûlé les ailes.

Le démon, toujours les yeux fermés, leva la tête en inspirant profondément. Il fallait qu'il réprime ces choses qui avaient peu à peu pris possession de lui au cours des millénaires. Car désormais, vu qu'_il_ n'était plus à ses côtés…ces choses ne servaient à rien.

À quoi bon s'encombrer de sentiments quand celui qui leur à donner vie a disparu de la surface de la planète ? Voir même….disparu tout simplement ?

Cette pensée n'arriva même pas à lui tirer une grimace. La seule chose qu'elle eut le don de faire, c'était d'à nouveau faire danser ces quelques mots qu'il n'avait lu qu'une fois mais qu'il connaissait par cœur. L'écriture calligraphiée de son ange s'imposait à son esprit, les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés, probablement écrit à la va-vite sur un bout de feuille, qui furent abandonner sur son bureau à la librairie de Soho.

« _Merci pour tout, mon cher. Pour ces six mille ans que nous avons partagés, et qui à jamais resteront gravés. Prends soin de toi, Crowley.»_

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée après…la disparition d'Aziraphale. Le seul et unique indice qu'il avait laissé au démon. Et au vu des mots qu'il lui avait laissés, les raisons de son départ, ou plutôt les coupables de son départ ne faisaient aucun doute. C'était ceux d'En-Haut. C'était « son » côté.

Et Dieu seule sait que Crowley ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de toucher à son ange. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pas après qu'il ait réveillé cette part angélique de lui qui sommeillait au fond de sa personne depuis sa Chute.

Pas après qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait.

Aziraphale ne pouvait pas être parti en le laissant comme ça alors que doucement, à leur rythme, ils apprenaient ensemble à gérer leur amour millénaire. Amour, qui fut pendant une grande partie de leurs existences, refoulé, mais qui après l'apocalypse avortée, avait commencé à être assumé.

Son ange ne pouvait pas être parti, on n'avait pas pu le lui enlever. Pas comme ça.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Pas alors qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé toute chose en ce monde, et plus qu'il ne le ferait jamais pour quoi que ce soit.

Crowley avait besoin de lui, et savait que s'il ne passait pas l'éternité à ses côtés, alors celle-ci ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue. Et c'était ce qui l'avait amené sur le toit d'un des plus hauts buildings de la ville. Les remords ne rien avoir vu venir, la peur de perdre Aziraphale pour de bon, la haine envers ces anges qui lui avaient enlevé son monde, la rage de ne rien avoir pu faire et le désespoir de ne pas être en capacité de sauver celui qu'il aimait l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision folle.

Celle de déployer ses ailes, et de se rendre dans le seul endroit de la Création où pouvait être son ange, si celui-ci n'avait pas été détruit.

Le Paradis.

Les rares fois où le démon y avait été depuis qu'il était déchu se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Mais le principal était qu'il avait toujours reçu de l'aide pour s'y rendre. Jamais il n'avait tenté le voyage seul. D'ailleurs, aucun démon n'avait jamais tenté d'y aller seul. Pour eux, l'idée même était incongrue. Pourquoi devraient-ils aller au Paradis alors qu'ils avaient connu la douleur de la Chute ? C'était insensé, infaisable, impensable.

Mais Crowley, lui, avait une raison.

Il avait Aziraphale.

Le centre de son univers, son seul ami et son unique amour dans toute cette putain de Création.

Mais son ange avait disparu, lui laissant à peine quelques mots qui ressemblaient bien trop à des adieux plus qu'autre chose. Mais le démon ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

S'il fallait qu'il se batte pour le récupérer, il le ferait. S'il fallait qu'il engage seul une guerre contre les deux camps pour l'épargner, il le ferait. S'il fallait qu'il donne sa vie pour lui, il le ferait.

S'il fallait qu'il tente de s'envoler jusqu'à atteindre le Paradis pour le récupérer, il le ferait.

Ne lâchant pas le petit bout de papier qu'il avait toujours dans la main, Crowley ouvrit les yeux. Dire qu'il était déterminé ne serait pas correct. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Aucun mot humain ne pourrait correctement transcrire en mot ce qui l'habitait. C'était…ineffable.

Et sur cette pensée, il s'élança.

Alors qu'il quittait le toit, le vide l'accueillit tendrement, comme un vieil ami. Ses cheveux fouettaient son visage tandis que ses ailes s'étaient mises à battre. Il sentait le vent partout autour de lui, sur lui. Cette sensation de glisse avait pris possession de lui avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était si facile, si fluide.

Mais Crowley ne perdait pas de vue ce qui l'avait poussé à s'envoler. Et c'est ce qui le fit monter toujours plus haut. Plus il grimpait, plus l'oxygène quittait ses poumons. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement besoin de respirer, il pouvait s'en passer. Ça ne le stoppa pas.

Le soleil se reflétait avec douceur sur lui, ce qui contrastait à présent avec le vent qui lui donnait l'impression de lacérer sa peau au plus il avançait dans son ascension. Mais c'était à peine si le démon l'avait remarqué. Son esprit était vide de toutes les choses futiles. Seul restait à ses yeux, le chemin toujours plus long qu'il empruntait pour se rendre au paradis.

Mais il sentait qu'il s'en rapprochait. C'était inéluctable.

Ses cheveux flamboyaient avec la lumière. Il ressentait alors une première douleur dans ses chairs. Il montait toujours plus haut, il battait des ailes alors qu'il ressentait bizarrement comme un manque d'air. Peu à peu, ses ailes se disloquèrent.

Un cri fut arraché à sa gorge. Crowley avait mal, une douleur uniquement comparable à celle de sa Chute. Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir. Le démon sentait à peine ses membres, et aussi risible que cela puisse être, c'était un miracle qu'il parvienne encore à utiliser ses ailes. Il était soumis à un supplice toujours plus grand au plus il allait haut. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Il n'était pas en mesure de supporter une telle torture.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il devait continuer.

Pour lui.

Pour son ange.

Pour eux.

Le sourire d'Aziraphale lui donna la force de ne pas flancher. Ses yeux pétillants de bonheur celle de poursuivre sa montée. Et Leurs souvenirs celle d'aller le chercher.

Peu importe où il était, Crowley viendrait le chercher. Il était là pour l'aider, pour le sauver. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là l'un des points de leur Accord ? S'il avait pu rire, le démon l'aurait probablement fait. Mais il était obligé de garder les dents serrées pour ne pas laisser la souffrance le submergeait, qu'il puisse continuer à avancer, à se rapprocher de celui qu'il aimait.

Il ne se permettait pas de penser à ce qu'il ferait si jamais il réussissait à atteindre le Paradis. Mais surtout, il s'empêchait de penser au fait que son ange avait peut-être déjà trépassé. Car si la vie l'avait quitté, et qu'il parvenait là-haut pour ne trouver que son absence, jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

Ce n'était pas une surprise.

Crowley savait.

Il avait su dès qu'il s'était rendu compte de la disparition d'Aziraphale que si les autres anges lui ôtaient la vie, il serait lui aussi fini. Hors de question de vivre dans un monde sans son ange à lui.

Mais il n'eut plus le loisir d'y penser. Toujours pris dans sa montée, il était impuissant face au blanchissement progressif de sa vue. Cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il se rapprochait. C'était tout ce que pouvait espérer Crowley, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas du fait qu'il se fasse lentement désincorporer.

Mais d'un coup, tout sembla s'arrêter. Le temps, sa douleur, sa montée, tout s'était effacé. Car il l'avait entendu. Il avait cru l'entendre murmurer.

Son ange.

Sa vie.

Son Aziraphale.

À présent, il en était sûr. C'était lui. Il ne murmurait plus mais lui parlait. Il se rapprochait, encore et toujours. Maintenant, il criait presque. Mais la litanie de son ange qui augmentait crescendo ne se composait que d'un seul et mot, un nom, son nom.

_Crowley !_

Il lui sembla qu'une larme roula sur sa joue. Le démon ne la sentait plus, alors il n'était pas sûr de lui. Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Car il l'avait retrouvé.

Il sentait l'aura d'Aziraphale, il était là. Elle l'enveloppait, était tout autour de lui. C'était réconfortant. Crowley était heureux, si heureux. Il avait tout donné pour le retrouver, et il sentait qu'il était à ses côtés. La présence de son aimé lui envoyait de l'amour, son amour. Et malgré sa condition de démon, il l'acceptait avec joie. Il avait trop sacrifié pour ne pas le savourer alors qu'il le lui offrait.

Il semblait toujours à Crowley qu'il pouvait l'entendre, alors dans un dernier effort, consumant les toutes dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il essaya du mieux qu'il pût alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune conscience de son corps.

Et il lui crut avoir réussi quand tout fut lumineux autour de lui. C'était tellement lumineux qu'il en était ébloui. C'était surement son ange qui lui faisait cet effet. Car bien que cette lumière soit aveuglante, elle était réconfortante. Il se sentait comme bercer par les rayons du soleil, le soleil de sa vie.

Aziraphale, où ce qu'il en percevait, prononça son nom.

Dans un soupir, Crowley prononça celui de son ange.

Il avait souffert, autant physiquement que mentalement, pour pouvoir le retrouver. Mais maintenant qu'il sentait sa présence à ses côtés, il était calme et apaisé.

Aziraphale était avec lui, c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait. Maintenant, Crowley savait qu'il pouvait se reposer.

Il avait été le chercher, il l'avait retrouvé, alors il pouvait se reposer.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. C'était court, mais je l'espère sympathique ^^ Mais fin est ouverte sans l'être…je pense qu'elle peut varier selon l'interprétation de chacun. Mais dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu !

Sur ce, à bientôt au détour d'un autre écrit ~


End file.
